Carte Blanche
by GoldenHarlequin
Summary: Oliver Queen fait face pour la première fois à une puissante et mystérieuse organisation, la "Ligue de Minuit". Heureusement pour lui, il peut compter sur ses alliés. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que de vieux ennemis réapparaissent...


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui elle concerne l'Archer vert (non, je n'abandonne pas celle sur Loki et les Vengeurs).**

**Mais tout d'abord quelques petites informations: il y a des changements entre mon histoire et la série. Ainsi:**

**-les évènements du dernier épisode ne se sont jamais produits.**

**-Laurel est Black Canary et peut donc émettre le fameux cri sonique.**

**-Trois personnages m'appartiennent, le reste non, ils viennent de l'univers de DC comics**

**Il y a d'autres changements mais je vous laisse les découvrir en lisant (sinon ça ne serait pas drôle) :)**

**Toutes critiques, positives comme négatives sont les bienvenues, dans la limite de la courtoisie pour les dernières.**

**Concernant le titre du chapitre: c'est une expression latine signifiant "dieu sortit de la machine". Elle caractérise une personne - en l'occurrence une divinité - dont l'apparition soudaine permet de résoudre une situation désespérée**

**Bonne lecture (j'espère) et bonnes vacances! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Deus ex machina**

Il fixait le plafond. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici, mais cela faisait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse en connaître chaque aspérité et fissure. Avant il avait été _quelqu'un_, il avait régné sur un vaste réseau criminel. Maintenant son empire ne se comptait plus qu'en mètres carré. Si ce satané archer ne l'avait pas attrapé, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

L'archer. Il n'avait de cesse depuis qu'il était arrivé ici de ruminer la rancœur qu'il avait à son égard. Soudain, il attendit des pas. Ils se dirigeaient vers sa cellule. Etrange. L'entretien chez la psy, peut-être ? Les pas s'arrêtèrent et le gardien s'empara de ses clés. Le détenu remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas son visage. L'homme ouvrit la porte.

« Veuillez me suivre». L'intéressé ne bougea pas, surpris. « Vous avez de la visite ». De la visite ? C'était impossible, il n'avait personne qui était susceptible de venir le voir. Néanmoins il lui emboîta le pas et s'apprêtait à parler quand il entendit des bruits précipités en face d'eux, au bout du couloir. Plusieurs gardiens arrivèrent en courant.

« Vous, là ! Plus un geste ! Restez où vous êtes ! », cria l'un d'entre eux. Le prisonnier comprit alors qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand l'homme qui l'accompagnait sortit un revolver et ouvrit le feu, tuant les deux gardiens. Le tireur empoigna fermement le prévenu et se mit à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite. Les murs répercutaient les cris des surveillants, les coups de feu et les hurlements des prisonniers. Le faux gardien sortit un appareil de sa poche, appuya sur un bouton, et la sonnerie annonçant l'ouverture des portes des cellules retentit. Ce fut le chaos. Un flot d'incarcérés se déversa dans les couloirs, submergeant les gardiens qui tentaient en vain de leur faire regagner leurs cellules, tout en essayant d'éviter de se prendre des coups. L'évadé et son libérateur continuèrent leur course effrénée, la voie étant désormais libre. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs escaliers, pour déboucher sur le toit du bâtiment carcéral. Le criminel fut ébahi quand il vit l'hélicoptère.

« Vous avez le sens du spectacle ! Qui êtes-vous donc ?

-Monte. Plus tard les questions ».

Il obtempéra et embarqua dans l'appareil. Il eut une brève inquiétude concernant les hommes postés sur les tours mais elle disparut quand il vit, alors qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur, que les hommes en question avaient été tués d'une balle dans la poitrine.

Il se demanda si ces gens étaient vraiment ces sauveurs ou si leurs intentions étaient tout autres.

* * *

La voiture se gara aux abords de la prison. L'inspecteur Lance sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers un des agents déjà présents sur les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

-Un individu s'est introduit dans la prison après avoir revêtu l'uniforme d'un employé. Il a libéré un prisonnier et a tué les deux gardiens qui tentaient de les arrêter. Il a ensuite déverrouillé les cellules des autres prisonniers et a profité du chaos pour regagner le toit où un hélicoptère les attendait. Il semblerait qu'il soit parti vers l'est. On dénombre six morts et des blessés avec différents degrés de gravité. Un est entre la vie et la mort. ». L'inspecteur resta un instant silencieux.

« Qui était le prisonnier ? », finit-il par dire

« Nous ne connaissons pas encore son identité, mais nous le saurons bientôt.

-Que donnent les caméras ? On a des images à exploiter ?

-On travaille dessus mais la tâche s'annonce difficile, d'autant plus que certains portaient des masques en sorte de verre noir ». Quentin Lance poussa un soupir de frustration.

« Vous avez encore d'autres nouvelles réjouissantes à faire partager ? » demanda-t-il, non sans une pointe d'agressivité. Son interlocuteur resta un instant penaud, puis il lui tendit un morceau de papier de la taille d'une carte à jouer.

« Nous avons trouvé ceci ».

L'inspecteur enfila des gants et le prit. La carte était bleu nuit, frappée d'une horloge en impression argentée en son milieu. Les aiguilles indiquaient minuit.

« La Ligue de Minuit, j'aurais dû m'en douter », murmura l'inspecteur. Depuis plusieurs mois, les crimes s'étaient multipliés et impliquaient souvent de près ou de loin cette mystérieuse organisation. Mais au plus grand damne de la police, ils n'avaient réussi à mettre la main sur aucun de ses membres à part entière, et la seule chose qu'ils savaient sur son chef était qu'il se faisait appeler le » Léviathan ». Quant aux criminels qui y étaient reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ne pouvaient rien en tirer, car ils étaient tellement effrayés que beaucoup d'entre eux se suicidaient, notamment en écrasant des capsules de cyanure placées sous leurs dents. Les policiers avaient donc pris l'habitude - comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire - d'inspecter les dents de tous ceux qu'ils arrêtaient. Même le justicier vert semblait être dépassé.

* * *

Oliver frappa la table de colère. Sous les traits de l'Archer vert, il avait mis fin à un braquage avec prise d'otages au sein des Glades, à Starling city, pour apprendre seulement quelques instants plus tard que le leader du plus grand cartel de drogue, s'était évadé de prison avec l'aide de la Ligue de Minuit, qui loin de s'en cacher avait laissé sa carte. Le braquage avait clairement été une diversion. Comment avait pu-t-il être aussi bête ?

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Oliver. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. », dit John Diggle.

Oliver le regarda. La peau foncée, de taille moyenne avec une carrure plutôt imposante, l'ancien militaire lui avait été assigné par sa mère, Moïra Queen, comme garde du corps. Se jouant tout d'abord de lui -comme de tous ses précédents gardes du corps - en lui faussant compagnie sans crier gare, notamment pour revêtir son costume de justicier et traquer les criminels à travers la ville, Oliver avait fini par lui dévoiler son identité secrète, et ils avaient dés lors travaillé ensemble.

« Des milliers de personnes dépendent de moi ! Mon devoir est de les protéger, de guérir cette ville gangrénée par le crime ! Comment le pourrais-je si je n'en suis pas capable ? », s'écria-t-il en arpentant la pièce. Il s'arrêta et reprit, le souffle court.

« Le taux de criminalité à plus que doublé depuis ces derniers mois, et moi je suis là, aussi impuissant que la police ! ». Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Hum,…heu…est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? », demanda Felicity Smoak, son génie de l'informatique. Le jeune homme releva la tête.

« Oui Felicity ?

« Peut-être… », commença-t-elle nerveusement, « que tu ne devrais pas y faire face tout seul…je veux dire, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont…les autres sont sûrement aussi occupés, mais…tu sais, vous pourriez également former une sorte de « ligue », pour botter le derrière des méchants », finit-elle en levant les poings à la manière des boxeurs.

« Elle a raison, Oliver. Tu as besoin d'aide. », renchérit Diggle.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un instant, puis déclara après réflexion : « je vais appeler les autres et leur donner rendez-vous ici, ce soir. En attendant… », il s'empara de son arc, « et si on rayait un nom de cette liste ? ».

* * *

Elle marcha en direction du Verdant, le club d'Oliver. Cette pause était plus que bienvenue dans sa journée chargée d'avocate, et cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles. Elle le trouva assis au bar.

« Salut », dit-elle en passant la porte.

« Salut », lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé, donc…comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, merci. Le club fonctionne bien, il n'y a vraiment pas de problèmes. Et toi ? ». Son sourire disparut quand il vit son regard.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Ollie, tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tout allait bien et afficher ce sourire forcé. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas ». Il détourna le regard et resta silencieux.

« Tu sais…il me manque à moi aussi », lui dit-elle avec tristesse. «Je pensais… qu'après avoir fait le deuil de ma sœur je serai plus forte…mais cela m'a dévastée de la même manière. Nous…nous étions amants, et il était ton meilleur ami… ». Il resta silencieux, regardant la pièce.

« Ce lieu ne sera plus pareil sans lui », finit-il par dire, « ce n'était pas mon club, mais _notre_ club. Il…il a toujours été là pour moi, et le seul jour où il avait besoin de moi, je n'ai pas été là pour lui ». Laurel vit ses yeux briller de larmes. Des larmes de chagrin, de colère et d'amertume.

« Non. Non. Je t'interdis de dire ça », répliqua-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains, « tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour neutraliser cet Archer noir.

-J'aurai du être plus fort ».

Ce souvenir le hantait, tous comme ceux qu'il avait ramenés de l'île sur laquelle il avait échoué après le sabotage de son bateau, le Gambit, il y a plus de 5 ans de cela. Il lui apparaissait avec toujours autant de netteté. Ce soir avait était celui qui verrait le dernier affrontement entre l'Archer noir et le justicier. Tous deux le savaient : l'un d'entre eux ne verrait pas le jour se lever. Ils s'étaient battus. Un combat dur, acharné. Oliver avait été touché par une flèche. Il avait tenté de reprendre l'avantage, mais sa blessure le faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement. Son ennemi allait alors tirer une autre flèche, qui elle lui serait fatale, quand Tommy surgit de nulle part. _Deus ex machina_ diraient certains. Il s'était jeté sur son ami pour le protéger. Le justicier le revoyait encore à terre, une flèche plantée dans le flanc, une fleur pourpre s'épanouissant lentement sur sa chemise blanche. Il se souviendrait toujours du cri déchirant de l'Archer noir, Malcom Merlyn. Ayant poussé sans ménagement le justicier qui avait ensuite appelé les urgences, il s'était agenouillé auprès de son fils, l'implorant pour qu'il reste en vie. Mais Tommy s'éteignit dans ses bras, et Malcom, anéanti, avait du l'abandonner car il se serait fait arrêter si on l'avait vu dans le costume noir. Il avait ensuite cherché à détruire l'archer qu'il jugeait coupable de la mort de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Oliver n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tommy lorsque ce dernier agonisait.

« Epargne mon père ».

La voix de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

« Tu dois faire ton deuil, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être. Il ne voudrait pas te voir, _nous_ voir, consumés par le chagrin. Nous ne devons pas l'oublier, mais nous relever, devenir plus forts pour lui. Pour Tommy. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu que tu continues de protéger ces gens, de risquer ta vie pour eux, comme il t'a donné la sienne. Il savait que tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui.», dit-elle sur un ton réconfortant.

« Merci Laurel ». Elle le regarda, surprise. « Merci d'être toi, d'être là ». Elle lui fit un sourire et ils s'enlacèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis se séparèrent.

« Tu as eu mon message concernant le rendez-vous de ce soir ?

-Oui. Je serai là. Il est plus que temps d'en finir avec cette Ligue. Les gens sont terrifiés.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous. Est-ce que Rivka sera avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Bien ». Il la contempla. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle et avec une âme aussi bonne que Laurel Lance.

« Je vais devoir y aller, ma pause se termine bientôt.

-Ok. A ce soir alors.

-A ce soir ».

Elle s'éloigna, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et retourna sur ses pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« A ce soir ».

Elle partit, sans se retourner cette fois-ci, tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux. Sa présence avait un peu allégé le cœur lourd de l'archer.

* * *

Il parcourra du regard la pièce qui se trouvait au sous-sol du Verdant. Ils étaient tous là : Diggle, Felicity, Black Canary, Whisper et The Huntress.

« Merci à tous d'être venus », commença-t-il, « comme vous le savez, depuis ces derniers mois la Ligue de Minuit n'a cessé de multiplier les crimes, gagnant jour après jour de plus en plus de puissance et d'influence dans le monde criminel. Parce que justement beaucoup de criminels y sont reliés, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de la combattre ensemble. Nous avons besoin des uns des autres. Nous n'y arriverons pas si nous sommes seuls. Nous savons très peu de choses sur cette organisation, à part, grâce à Felicity », il désigna la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval et qui portait des lunettes, « l'identité d'un membre potentiel de cette organisation étant donné qu'elle l'a libéré. Pour pouvoir battre notre ennemi il faut le connaître d'avantage…

-Tu proposes que l'un d'entre nous s'infiltre », finit the Huntress.

« Exactement ». Des murmures suivirent cette déclaration.

« Et tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier ? », demanda Black Canary.

« Moi je me porte volontaire », intervint Helena Bertinelli. Mon père dirigeait un réseau criminel, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de milieu »

- Non, Huntress », coupa Oliver, « Pardonne-moi, mais tu es trop instable. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui sache garder la tête froide ». Elle le regarda d'un air outré.

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas prendre le canari ? », rétorqua la brune aux yeux bleus et à la peau pâle.

« Non. Même si elle n'utilise pas son cri sonique, elle peut le déclencher sans le vouloir. On la reconnaitra immédiatement. Non, j'ai pensé à Whisper ». Ils en restèrent muets de stupéfaction, Rivka en particulier. The Huntress fut la première à réagir.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Oliver ! Elle est la moins expérimentée d'entre nous ! », explosa-t-elle.

« Elle est donc aussi par conséquent celle qui est la moins connue chez les criminels ». Il se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés. « Sa discrétion est un atout non négligeable, et elle n'est pas autant dénuée d'expérience et de talent que tu le penses ». Il continua avant qu'Helena le coupe : « Felicity est mes yeux et j'ai besoin de Diggle avec moi. Je ne peux pas moi-même le faire puisqu'ils vont me reconnaitre, même si je change de tenue, Black Canary et toi êtes exclues. Il ne reste donc que Whisper.

-Je le ferai », dit cette dernière, « J'ai conscience des risques, mais cela va bien au-delà de nos propres personnes. Si ça peut arrêter la Ligue de Minuit et protéger les habitants de Starling City, alors je le ferai.

-Nous n'allons pas te lâcher dans leur monde sans protection : Black Canary t'as entraînée, il faudra poursuivre cet apprentissage. Diggle et moi-même te donneront une formation plus poussée, mais me concernant elle sera limitée : je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils reconnaissent certaines techniques et que, découvrant le lien que tu as avec moi, il t'élimine. Il te faudra aussi une nouvelle tenue et changer ton apparence», assura Oliver.

« Entendu.

-Bien. Merci Whisper ».

Diggle, Laurel, Oliver et Rivka organisèrent les séances d'entraînement, puis ils commencèrent à se disperser. Helena partit la première.

« J'aurais pu le faire », lui dit-elle en passant près de lui et avec une légère pointe de reproche. Il ne répondit rien. Rivka partit ensuite, promettant de donner tout le meilleur d'elle-même afin que la mission n'échoue pas, suivie de Felicity Smoak.

« Je t'attends dehors », déclara Diggle à Oliver. L'ancien militaire avait compris que Laurel souhaitait parler seule avec le justicier qui avait vu son regard de désapprobation quand il avait annoncé le prénom de Whisper, bien qu'elle ait gardé le silence. Sa réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre quand la porte se referma.

« Comment peux-tu me faire un truc pareil, Oliver ! Elle est sous ma protection ! C'est une personne qui compte pour moi !

-Je sais que c'est risqué, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous lui donneront toute la préparation nécessaire. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'avec Tommy, crois-moi.

-Tu sais que si elle venait à mourir je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets.

-J'espère pour toi ».

Elle partit en martelant furieusement le sol.

« A la manière dont elle est sortie, je dirai que ça s'est plutôt mal passé », lança Diggle alors que son ami sortait.

« Ça aurait pu être pire ».

* * *

Il entra violemment en contact avec le sol alors qu'on le forçait à se mettre à genoux. Un des hommes qui l'encadraient retira la cagoule qu'ils lui avaient mise peu après qu'il soit monté dans l'hélicoptère, afin qu'il ne sache pas où se trouve leur repaire. Brusquement exposés à la lumière - bien qu'artificielle - de la pièce, ses yeux le brulèrent et il les protégea de ses mains menottées, le temps qu'ils s'accoutument. Quand il baissa les bras, il vit un homme debout devant lui. Il était mince, de grande taille, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir. Sa chemise et le mouchoir de sa poche de poitrine étaient bleu nuit. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était le casque de l'homme. Fait d'un matériau noir et parcouru en son sommet de lignes bleues, son design faisait pensait à ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les films de science fiction. Une partie était en verre noir et dissimulait entièrement les traits de son visage.

« Bonjour, Comte Vertigo. Je suis le Léviathan, le chef de la Ligue de Minuit. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille ».


End file.
